The Gift
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: A year after Hazel's death and 18 months after Gus's death they both come back again as babies born to the same parents. How will their parents handle such a gift. Based on my Princess Dogooder fanfic story but improved
1. Second Verse Same as the First

Disclaimer: I don't own Fault In Our Stars

* * *

Hazel's mother's point of view  
I had just given birth to my second child. She was beautiful. She looked exactly like Hazel. I looked over at my husband who was soothing my hair back.

"You did a great job honey," he said.  
Giving birth is hard work. It is painful and requires a lot of strength. That's why they call it labor I suppose. Every second of pain was worth it.  
Dr. Maria came in.

"Frannie," she said, "Thomas I have to speak with you about something."  
I gasped.

"Is something wrong with the baby," I asked.

"No but this is... about the baby. We compared her footprints to Hazel's baby footprints. It's a perfect match. The only way that could happen is if this baby is actually in fact Hazel."

"WHAT," Thomas and I asked at the same time. I was delighted. Who is given such a gift? Who is granted such a wonderful miracle? Thomas and I were. Thomas had tears of joy in his eyes. I had tears of joy streaming down my face. I was so happy I could not stop crying!  
Hazel started crying.

"Give her to me," Thomas said, "I know how to calm her down."  
I didn't want to let her go but I gave the baby to her father. He rocked her like she was in a hamock and sang to her. Her tears turned quickly to cooing. He gave her a kiss.

"How did this happen," I asked Dr. Maria.

"Nearest I can figure it's a miracle," Dr. Maria said.  
It certainly was a miracle.

"Thomas," I said, "I want to hold her again."  
He smiled, kissed me and then handed Hazel back to me.

((4 hours later MIdnight))  
Gus's mother's point of view  
I was in labor for hours. Even the pain killers that they gave me was not working. The baby was breach and the doctors finally decided to go in and do a C Section. The baby was born at 12:04 AM. He looked exactly like Gus did when he was a baby.  
When Dr. Maria told Mark and I that she compared our baby's footprints to Gus's baby footprints and it was a match I was overjoyed. In only seconds fear kicked in.

"Here," I said to Mark, "Take him. I'm tired. I just gave birth after all."

"Of course," Mark said kissing me.

"Come on Gussy," he added, "Lets let mommy get some rest."  
I shook my head in awe. This couldn't be happening. Gus was back. He was back as a baby but he was back. I would have given my right arm for this but it also meant that he could... that I could lose him again. We could lose him again. Eighteen months ago we burried Gus. Six months after that Frannie and Thomas burried Hazel. Yet here we all are in this weird and wonderful and damn scary situation.

Hazel's point of view  
It's weird being a baby again. I can't say I'm hungry or I'm tired or I'm scared or I'm not feeling well. I can't say I have a dirty diaper. I can't say anything. After being in heaven for a year with Gus GOD decides to give mom and dad a gift... me. He also decides to give Gus's mom and dad a gift... Gus. We were born at the same time. I'm only like 4 hours older then him. I giggle thinking about that. My mom smiles and tickles me causing me to laugh harder. I messed my diaper and started crying. Mom quickly changed me.

"There, there Haze," she said cooing, "Nice new diaper."  
Hazel, I thought but I couldn't say anything.

Gus's point of view.  
Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. We were born together and we would be together sooner then before. Our parents are friends. Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. Hazel Grace. I can't wait to see her again. It's been nine LONG months in my mother's womb. I'm tired. I'm laying in a basinet next to my mother. I fall asleep dreaming of Hazel Grace.

Hazel's father's point of view  
Frannie is asleep so I took Hazel. It's been a year since I saw her. It's been years since I held her.

"Hazel Grace Landcaster," I whispered, "I love you"  
Hazel looked at me with soft docile eyes. She then feel asleep with a smile on her face and her thumb in her mouth. She was probably dreaming of Gus.

Gus's father's point of view  
Emily woke up.

"Is he still asleep," she whispered.

"He is," I said smiling at her and at him.

"Good," Emily said, "Let him sleep. He needs it"

"Em," I said, "You don't seem happy-"

"Happy? Mark I'm delighted. But I'm terrified. How can I love him again? I could lose him again. It hurt the first time but-"

"Honey," I said, "Don't think about that right now. We have him back. Our wish came true"


	2. I Got The Wish I Wished That Night

((Nine months earlier))  
Hazel's mother had just found out that she was pregnant. That night she was sitting out with Thomas under the stars. It was beautiful.

"Hey," Thomas said, "A shooting star. Make a wish"

"Okay," Frannie replied.  
She closed her eyes.  
I wish this baby I'm carrying would be Hazel, she thought to herself.

"What did you wish for," Thomas asked.

"It's stupid," Frannie said, "Did you make a wish?"

"I did," Thomas replied, "I wished that Hazel would somehow come back to us."

"Me too," Frannie said, "I wished that the baby I'm carrying would be Hazel somehow."  
((Present day))  
Hazel's mom's point of view  
"You named the baby Hazel," my mother asked me surprised.

"Mom it's complicated," I said, "The baby is Hazel."  
My mother looked at me confused. I explained the whole thing.

"Honey that's a gift from GOD," my mother told me  
No kidding, I thought to myself.  
Hazel began to cry. This was her hungry cry. I picked her up and began to breast feed her.

"You're nursing," my mom asked.  
No you're just imagining it, I thought sarcastically.

"Yes mom," I said, "It's better for the baby's health if I breast feed."

"Yes," mom said, "Perhaps we can avoid the... uhum... unpleasentries of the last time."  
I love my mom but she can drive me nuts sometimes.  
As soon as I fed and burped Hazel she messed her diaper. I changed her.

"Can I hold her," my mother asked.

"Of course," I said handing the baby to my mother.

Hazel's dad's point of view  
Frannie and Hazel will be released from the hospital in 2 days. I haven't left their side. The doctor says I should go home and get some sleep because after we leave the hospital it would be harder to sleep.

"The baby will be crying a lot," the doctor said, "It's the only way they can communicate."  
Thanks. Like I didn't know that from the first time raising my daughter. Was this new information for any parent? Babies cry. Tell me something I didn't know.

Gus's mom's point of view  
I made a wish on a shooting star about nine months ago. I wished somehow Gus would come back to us... and my husband made the same wish too. I guess GOD must have heard my prayer and answered it. Now I lay in my hospital bed holding Gus like I did 19 years ago. He cries and I give him a bottle to calm him. I want to breast feed but I have an infection in my breast and I can't produce milk. He calms down. I burp him. I change his diaper. Gus fell asleep. It's just... confusing and amazing and scary and wonderful all at once.


	3. Hazel's First Day Home

((2 days later))

Hazel's point of view  
I'm going home. I am so excited I coo all the way. I get put in a car seat. It's so comfy. Mom sits with me in back while dad drives. When we get home dad carries me inside.

Hazel's mother's point of view  
I remember how much Hazel loved her swing when she was first a baby. I told Thomas to put her in her swing and turn the swing on low. Thomas did just that. I was hungry but I didn't want to take my eyes off Hazel. Thomas went into the kitchen and got me something to eat. Hazel fell asleep in the swing.

Hazel's father's point of view  
Hazel made in her diaper. I changed it before she could start crying and put her back in the swing. I read to her. It was GOODNIGHT MOON. Frannie then fed and burped her.

Hazel's point of view  
 _Hazel Grace_  
I heard those words in my head as clear as if I had heard them out loud

 _Gus?_

 _Yes it's me. I love you Hazel Grace._  
I cooed. Mom and dad smiled at me.

 _I love you too Gus. I'm so glad we get to be together again even if we are stuck in baby bodies_

 _We won't be babies forever Hazel Grace._

"Hazel," mom said, "It looks like you need a bath."  
I loved baths.

Hazel's mother's point of view  
I washed her and shampooed her hair with the baby shampoo. I dried her off put her in a fresh new diaper and put her in her pajamas. She was already asleep. She was sucking her thumb. Gently I put her in the bassinet and left the room. I hated to leave the room. Still Thomas and I needed to eat dinner and we had the baby monitor on so the second she cried we could be there. Thomas and I ate a light dinner of bagels. We were both too tired taking care of the baby to cook. The Waters were coming over our house on Saturday. We would make lunch for them and us while Gus and Hazel played together.


	4. First Visit

Hazel's mother's point of view  
When Hazel got cancer I stopped believing in GOD for a time. I mean, what kind of GOD lets a 13 year old get cancer! It wasn't fair. Slowly I got my faith back again but when Hazel died mere months after Gus I was furious with GOD. Why would He take away my daughter.  
Now as I'm sitting on a rocking chair with Hazel in my arms I love GOD more then I ever thought possible. My father says that's a sin.

"You can't only love GOD when He's good to you," my father said, "You have to love him all the time."  
I told him GOD loves me enough for both of us. I yawn. I'm tired but Hazel is still crying.

"THOMAS," I called, "CAN YOU TAKE HER? I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP!"  
Thomas came out of the shower a few seconds later and took Hazel. He walked around with her and soon she calmed down. I fell asleep.  
((Saturday))  
Hazel's father's point of view  
"Hey Hazel. I love you. Guess what? The Waters are coming to visit. Gus is coming too"  
Hazel looked up at me. She had round big Hazel eyes and they were focused on me. She probably didn't understand what I was saying. The doorbell rang. It was the Waters family.

"Hi guys," I said, "Come on in. Lunch is in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Emily said, "Where can I put the baby?"

"He and Hazel can share the crib," I said, "We have the monitor on."  
Emily kissed Gus and put him in the crib. I put Hazel in the crib.

Gus and Hazel's point of view  
 _Hi Gus_

 _Hazel Grace_

 _I missed you_

 _I missed you too Hazel Grace._

 _I'm older then you are now_

 _Only by 4 hours_

{Hazel puts her baby hand on his baby arm}

Hazel's point of view  
Gus and I fell asleep. We were curled up together when our parents found us. When Gus's parents picked him up to take him home we both started crying loudly.

 _Gus!_

 _Hazel!_  
Mom calmed me down. She put me on the swing. She promised me that Gus would be back. Our dog Goofy came over and licked my feet.

Gus's point of view  
I screamed when I was taken from Hazel. Stupid! Why couldn't we just be together still. We were happy. Now we're babies. We can't do anything. Dad distracted me with my feet. I giggled. Then I started crying again. Mom rocked me and dad took me for a drive in the car. I wanted to see Hazel again, but the drive got me distracted. Mom fed me and put me in a bath. Our cat curled up beside me... Zeus and I fell asleep. I couldn't wait until I was old enough to talk. I can't wait to hear Hazel Grace's voice.

Gus's mother's point of view  
"Okay Emily," I told myself, "He's just a baby. It's okay that he's screaming."  
But I found myself getting more and more irritated as I was rocking him. I hadn't slept in a full 24 hours. Thankfully Mark took him for a drive or I would have screamed at him. He was calm when he came back. I gave him a bottle and bathed him then put him to bed. Finally I got some much needed sleep.


End file.
